Richonne One Shots
by BigUnknownKingdom
Summary: A collection of Richonne one shots I've written on a whim. They're definitely going to range in rating.
1. Carnival AU

**A/N: This is based on a carnival au headcanon prompt from ricksmichonne on tumblr.**

Michonne was not okay. She was nervous.

Never had she gone on a blind date before and for the life of her, she could not understand what had possessed her to agree when Andrea insisted she meet a friend of hers.

Taking several deep breaths, Michonne smoothed out the front of her purple shirt for the third time as she stood at the entrance of the Atlanta Carnival. Along with pushing Michonne to meet this man, Andrea proposed that they meet somewhere whimsical, to give them something to talk about. Checking her watch, she sighed. He was late and even thought it was only a matter of minutes, her nerves were already on end and she was beginning to regret her decision to even do this.

 _"Oh come on, 'Chonne!" Andrea entreated as she went through the woman's closet, searching for an acceptable outfit. "It'll be fun."_

 _"It's a carnival, Andrea! I don't want to spend my evening with some sheriff from the backwoods-"_

 _"He's not from the backwoods!"_

 _"Where the hell is King County?" Michonne countered skeptically. "I've lived in Atlanta for years and never heard of the place."_

 _Andrea rolled her eyes and pulled out a beautiful, lacy purple shirt along with a pair of tight, black jeans. "It's a little out of the ways, but he is not backwoods, Michonne, I promise you. You met Shane! He's the man's partner."_

 _"Andrea, I still don't want to go out on a date with some random policeman."_

 _"He's not random and he's not just a policeman. Michonne, give it a chance, please!" Andrea begged, tossing the clothes to her friend. "After Mike, you've hit a funk and I just want you to go out there and have a little fun for one night."_

 _"At a carnival?"_

 _Michonne's raised eyebrow and skeptical tone caused Andrea to sigh. Shrugging, she sat down on the bed with her friend and took her hand. "It's a public place, you have your mace, he's a public figure, and if something happens, I will call the Atlanta cops," she promised cheekily and Michonne struck her with a pillow._

 _"Andrea!"_

 _Laughing, she reached out and took Michonne's hands. "Michonne, at worst, he kills you and dumps your body somewhere and as a blond, white girl, I will raise enough hell to at least get your face on the news and have him investigated..." Michonne rolled her eyes and Andrea offered a smile. "At best, you have a god awful story to tell me tomorrow morning at brunch about how he sucks at that ring toss game and tried to feel you up on the ferris wheel." For a moment, Andrea's face became serious as she motioned into the door, where the muffled tones of Batman Beyond's opening theme could be heard from the living room. "Or... or... this could be those one in a million stories you hear on the internet... where you could meet this amazing man who changes your world and you fall in love in one night, get married in seven months, and spend the rest of your lives together..."_

 _Michonne listened silently for a couple of seconds, her heart bittered momentarily by the thought of Mike's departure. Sighing, she snorted and picked up the shirt, wondering if the low cut v-neck was appropriate for a first date._

 _"You're so full of shit, Andrea," she giggled._

Michonne laughed at herself. It had been three years since she had engaged in a serious relationship. After Mike, she had gone on a couple of dates, but never had she gone out of her way to meet someone. Now, she was waiting in front of a crowded carnival, smoothing out her shirt and wondering if she was going to be stood up.

Why would she be stood up? She was a fucking lawyer. She ran her own goddamn law firm, and she went to one of the best law schools in the country.

Grimacing, Michonne tempered and scolded herself.

"Michonne?"

A strange noise escaped Michonne's lips as she jolted at the husky, Southern voice that sent a shockwave up her spine. Turning, she was stunned by how handsome the man she encountered was. His brown curls were tucked behind soft, striking blue eyes, and a crooked, timid smile that betrayed the nervousness he was clearly also feeling. He was wearing a dark brown suede jacket with a soft, white collar that looked well worn, along with some beautifully intricate, yet tired boots. It was an oddly casual, yet attractive look. She suddenly felt a bit overdressed.

When she did not respond immediately, his eyes widened and he held up his hands.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean.. I thought... I'm sorry..."

Blinking rapidly, Michonne gasped and raised her hand to her chest. "Rick?"

His face brightened. "Michonne?"

Offering an assuring smile, she nodded, trying not to focus too much on how startlingly handsome the man she was staring at was.

"Um... yes," she responded timidly, stopping herself from smoothing out her shirt again. The look on his face telegraphed his surprise as well, along with some obvious appreciation, leaving her flushed and feeling somewhat vulnerable. It was an exciting feeling. "Michonne Davis, nice to meet you," she stumbled out and he grinned.

"Rick Grimes... um... I'm sorry about being so late-"

Michonne shook her head. "No, it's fine-"

They both paused, holding their breaths at how nervous they had become. How attracted they were. At how scared they suddenly were.

"Um..." Rick started, looking around at the throngs of people moving in and out of the entrance. He was surprised he had found her in the first place. Shane had held him up at work, insisting he change his look for this first meeting. A suggestion Rick had thoroughly rejected, already hesitant about this whole blind date situation to begin with. He had arrived late, expecting to find himself abandoned. Shane had not done a very good job in describing Andrea's friend and while he expected someone pretty, he was blown away by the beautiful woman before him.

 _"It'll be fine, Rick," Shane assured as they got dressed. "Andrea's friend is gorgeous."_

 _"You said that about Jesse."_

 _"I thought she was beautiful."_

 _"Shane," Rick growled, peeling his work shirt off and grabbing a plain white shirt. "A blind date at the carnival just seems like one of those dateline stories."_

 _"She's a great gal, Rick, I promise. She's super smart, beautiful, and Andrea actually recommended her herself. Jessie was just some girl I met at the store."_

 _"Shane!"_

 _Laughing, Shane closed his locker and finished buttoning up his shirt. "Look Rick, you don't have the kids this weekend, and I know you ain't got shit to do."_

 _"I was gonna work on the yard-"_

 _"Yeah, shut the fuck up," Shane interjected, rolling his eyes. "Leave the yard alone and have fun! Goddamnit, Rick... you and Lori have been over for a while, she's moved on and you need to as well."_

 _"I'm not sure this is the best way to do that, Shane," Rick muttered, clearly choking on his breath. Shane understood the hesitation. Admittedly, Jessie Anderson had not worked out as well as he had hoped, but there was a chance this Michonne woman could be just want Rick needed to get out of whatever slump he was in. Andrea constantly talked about her and for the past several months had refused to let Shane set her up with Rick, specifically because they did not want their mutual best friends to become rebounds for each other. Andrea and Shane had agreed to wait, and now here Rick was, being shoved out of the police station towards his car, already late to meet a woman he did not know, for a date he was only half interested in attending._

 _This did not bode well._

 _"Rick," Shane snapped as he shoved his friend into his truck._

 _"What?"_

 _Sighing, a solemnity fell over Shane's face that he rarely saw. "I know you don't want to do this, but please... be brave tonight," he beseeched. "Take a chance... I know it hasn't worked out well in the past, but who knows... you could be pleasantly surprised."_

It had been about a year since he and Lori had divorced, almost two since they had been separated. For the most part, Rick had enjoyed his single time. Despite the divorce, he and Lori had eventually settled on a relatively agreeable schedule for them to split time with the kids. He had mostly avoided dating, save for the odd date here and there with someone he encountered. His last date, another recent divorcee with two children, had become too clingy for his taste and he had avoided the whole enterprise altogether.

Now, he stood there at the entrance, on the precipice, at the doorway of something frightening, and he was terrified. Not at the prospect of going on a blind date, no that had already slipped his mind. No, he was now terrified of this vision. This woman. This beautiful woman who had instantly captured him. Absconded with his heart, she stood there with a bashful look on her face, seemingly unsure of what to do next.

"So... um..." He shifted, accidentally bumping into a couple of thirteen year old girls, who glanced at him and giggled. Michonne watched his face turn red and she failed to stifle a chuckle of her own.

"Why don't we go in," she suggested in a silvery tone and he nodded, thankful that she was at least willing to continue, despite his tardiness. Taking the lead, he led the way to the ticket counter, paying the bored college kid, grabbing the tickets and taking their first steps into the blind date.

"Wow..."

Michonne glanced over at his startled face before she looked around as well, taking in the bustling crowds, bright lights, whirling rides, and obnoxious vendors, each calling for their attention and nothing seeming appetizing.

"Have you ever done this before?" Rick asked tentatively and she shook her head.

"No... Not exactly my typical hang out," she quipped and he smiled, steeling himself up and daring to take a chance.

"Well then, let me show you the ropes."

Without another thought, he took her hand and led her into the carnival, amongst the bustling crowds of eager attendees, pointing excitedly, crying wantonly, and screaming for attention as the pair, nervous in these new steps, attempted to navigate the arena.

 _Step up, step up! Come on men, let's see what you got!_

The piercing call from a nearby stage drew Rick and Michonne's attention. They looked over to see a tiny man jumping around on a luminescent stage in jarringly assaulting colors, grinning ear to ear as he and his assistant dragged a poor sap onto the stage to attempt a clearly rigged power game.

 _"Everyone, a round of applause for the gentleman! Let's not embarrass him in front of his lady love!"_

The crowd cheered and Michonne grinned as she stepped closer to see the feat the unwitting guest attempted.

"Jesus," she gasped as the man raced across the stage against a clock, dragging a heavy looking object to slam on a weight near the emcee. The crowd continued to cheer while Michonne clapped politely. Rick rolled his eyes.

"You don't like it?" She grinned and he shrugged.

"Who wants to be up there," he muttered, prompting her to laugh in agreement. The action caused his heart to skip a beat and he rejected the instinct to draw closer to her.

"They seem to be having fun."

Rick snorted and she caught his eyes. They held each others' gaze for a moment, unable to pull away, yet unsure of how to get closer. Yearning to get closer.

A sudden group of teenagers burst through them, separating them momentarily and shocking them out of their connection. Michonne noticeably rolled her eyes and Rick chuckled.

"Don't you feel like a couple of old fogies in this crowd," he quipped, loving the knowing smirk that graced her full lips. He could not help but notice her body relax, appreciating how she looked in the soft lavender shirt and black jeans, that hugged her behind in a way he...

 _Who's next?! Who's next?! Come one gents, don't be shy!_

Rick was ripped away from his observation by Michonne's playful nudging.

"Why don't you show these young whippersnappers what an old fogie can do?" She cooed enthusiastically, abandoning her nervousness in order to embrace the cheekiness her companion seemed to have seized since they entered the carnival. It was not lost on her that he had been eyeing her, but this time instead of feeling strange, she felt awakened by the prospect. There was something uniquely engaging and familiar about Rick Grimes that left her feeling exposed yet weirdly in a state of familiarity. There was this comfortability that urged her to relax around him, encouraging her to forsake the typical fears of a blind date in order to embrace the awkwardness, the potential awfulness, the outlandishness of the situation and make lemonade.

"You should go up there," she suggested as the short man continued to search the crowd for a new subject to humiliate. The look in her gorgeous brown eyes expressed hilarity and skepticism. It was clear this was his first test on a blind date and with all of his years away from the scene, there were only so many ways he felt he could react under these circumstances.

"Fine," he agreed, much to her surprise as he broke away from her and pushed his way to the stage. For a moment, she wanted to stop him, assuring him that this act was not necessary. But as he continued towards to the steps, her natural curiosity and Andrea's words about having fun struck her, rendering her mute as she watched him move through the crowd.

 _Oh, ladies, looks like we've got ourselves a good ol' boy here!_ The emcee announced, seemingly startled by the handsomeness of his new victim. Michonne joined the other women in clapping, but she kept from crying out, tempering reactions to observe her date's public displays.

 _Okay, okay,_ the man scolded laughingly through his microphone. _Calm down, he ain't that handsome!_

The crowd disagreed and Michonne stood up a bit straighter.

Rolling his eyes, the emcee turned to Rick, who was tugging on his brown jacket nervously. She could tell he was beginning to regret this sudden burst of manly courage. She wondered if he would attempt an escape.

 _Fine, he is, but shut up!_ The crowd laughed and he grinned. _Okay, so what's your name?_

"Rick Grimes," he answered roughly into the extra mic, shifting in his boots.

 _And Rick, you gotta girl out there you trying to impress tonight?_

Without saying a word, Rick's eyes found Michonne and she froze, enraptured for a moment, cemented in place, unable to breathe as his eyes bore into her, seizing her soul and running off with it. She wanted it back. She needed it back.

Rick mumbled something and the emcee grinned, nodding knowingly.

 _Alright, alright,_ he cajoled before explaining the rules once more. Rick still looked nervous and Michonne stood there amongst the throngs, hoping he would not embarrass himself at the very least. There was no expectation of succeeding, but in front of such a hot crowd, there would be no coming back from a humiliation.

At least she would have something to tell Andrea, Michonne thought to herself briefly before she scolded herself once more for the defeatist attitude. Rick had not begun yet and it did her no good casting him down prior to even beginning.

 _Alright, let's go!_

The crowd cheered. Michonne could not help but notice several women, both older and younger than herself, pushing towards the stage, hailing him eagerly as Rick took off across the stage to complete the awful and odiously repetitive game.

She watched tentatively, secretly hoping he would succeed, but preventing herself from openly expressing the excitement of watching such an attractive man bend, stretch, and exert his strength on that stage. It was an amusing display, but to her happy surprise, and to the shock of the emcee and his assistant, Rick pulled through to the end, beating the clock and the record.

Around her, the crowds erupted into an ovation of passionate applause as Rick finally came to rest, gasping for air, sweating in the cool Georgia air as the emcee clapped him on the back.

 _Good God, man! Must be some woman!_

The women next to Michonne sighed and clapped appreciatively, wooting as Rick removed his coat while the assistant disappeared and reappeared quickly with a giant, light orange plush.

 _Congratulations! You've one this beautiful, Georgia peach!_

Michonne groaned as Rick reluctantly took the stuffed fruit with two hands, glancing into the crowds to once again find her eyes. His heart skipped a beat yet again when he found her grinning proudly up at him, amusement written all over her face as she clapped along with the others.

"Can I go?" Rick asked and the emcee nodded, laughing.

 _Yeah, man, go find your lady,_ he encouraged. Rick's face was bright red as he evacuated the stage and pushed his way back to her.

Michonne barely stopped the giggle that escaped her lips as he reached her, holding up his unfortunate peach in triumph.

"That's awful," she chortled and he offered her that crooked grin that made her quiver.

"Well, it's yours, so I'm glad you like it," he retorted, eliciting the sweetest laugh as she nudged him playfully, glancing around to notice the looks they were getting.

"You're way too kind," she joked, steering them away from the stage, back towards the vendors, games, and rides. "But really, that thing is just, completely dreadful."

Rick chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Far too bad to give someone as beautiful as you," he muttered, half teasing, half sincere. She paused for a second, but neither commented. "Perhaps Andrea would like it?"

Michonne snorted and hit his shoulder in jest, finally taking the plush he offered as they walked down the packed way. "No, but Andre might. He always finds a use for these things."

"Andre?"

Horror struck and Michonne girded herself for what would inevitably be rejection. It had been a reflex to bring him up of course, but normally on a first date at least, she would either blurt it out in the beginning to get it over with or avoid the topic of her son altogether. The thought had not occurred to her that Andrea had failed to mention to this man that she had a child.

Stopping in her tracks, Michonne kept her eyes on the peach, unsure of how he would react. She was just starting to enjoy herself and now that high would be devastated if he disapproved in even the slightest manner.

"I... Andre is my son," she admitted hoarsely, raising her hands up once again to smooth out her shirt. "Andre Anthony."

There was a brief moment in which he just stared at her, still processing her words and his obliviousness. Shane had mentioned that she had been in a serious relationship for a while before the date, but Rick's friend had failed to mention that there was more to it than just a broken heart.

"Oh."

Michonne watched a wave of relief cascade upon Rick's face as he visibly relaxed and offered her a genuine smile of reassurance.

"Oh?" Michonne questioned tentatively and he motioned to himself.

"I have two kids," he replied and she smiled, at once shocked and thankful for this revelation.

"Oh! I see," she clamored quickly, clutching the peach up to her chest. "How old?"

"Fifteen and four."

"Fifteen!" Michonne could not hide the surprise. "That must be a handful."

"He's a great kid," Rick countered lovingly, thinking suddenly of how Carl would probably love such an embarrassing display by his father. "How old is yours?"

"Andre's seven... He's my world," she whispered and Rick nodded knowingly.

"Same with Carl and Judith... they're everything for me," he told her, eliciting another smile from her. They fell into a comfortable discussion, both thankful to have gotten that exchange out of the way and the mutual understanding it had quietly expressed. As they moved through the booths, sampling bright blue cotton candy, trying much more sedate carnival games, and watching others win small prizes, Rick and Michonne slowly learned more about each other and quickly became more attracted to one another.

For the life of her, Michonne could not understand where this newfound excitement had come from. Long after she found out this date was being arranged, Michonne had told herself to lower expectations, anticipate awkward pauses, and avoid charged conversations, but as she moved with him to stand in line for the ride, she was powerless to deny her instant attraction and connection with Rick. There was an easiness to their conversations that she could not remember having with Mike when they first started seeing each other. There was a playful yet respectable charm about him that endeared her to him.

It was clear that like her, he was still recovering from a previous serious relationship, and while their exes were not discussed, the tentative way he danced around certain subjects let her know that the wound was still a bit sore. Nonetheless, he engaged her wholeheartedly, eyes glinting with a light and desire for more that admittedly left her heart fluttering and her body flushed.

Rick, for his part, was trying like crazy not to ruin the pleasant groove they had fallen into as they meandered through the carnival. He enjoyed listening to Michonne's stories about her childhood growing up further North and how she had come to be a lawyer in Atlanta. He loved the way he was able to hold her attention as he explained his path to sheriff of King County, and as they both attempted the Ring the Bell game, he could not deny the warmth and instant reaction his body had when their hands grazed on the gavel handle.

"Admittedly, I'm not as strong as I am flexible," Rick muttered when the bell refused to ring and Michonne raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to hide the cheeky smile on her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," she teased as they moved along, causing him to blush at his choice of words.

"I didn't mean like-"

Michonne burst into laughter. "Oh no, you can't take it back," she mocked. "Own it, Grimes."

Rick snorted, secretly loving the way she joked with him and in no hurry to end her fun. That was, until hey reached the ferris wheel and Rick motioned to it.

"Care to take a ride?" He asked and she smiled, nodding as they moved into the line. "So how did you meet Andrea?"

For Rick, as he stood there waiting for her to respond, he found himself yet again appreciating not only her beauty, but her overall aura and the wittiness she had brought to their conversations. There was this inner warmth about Michonne that drew him in, pushing him to engage her in a way that he knew he never had with Lori. Communication had always been their problem and he never had a great response. Yet, with Michonne, something in her eyes expressed an understanding of who he was, despite their limited time together. In her, he saw something mutual and hoped for the chance to explore it more.

"There you are," the ride operator instructed, opening the door for Michonne and Rick to get in to the rather old looking pod. "Please keep your hands and feet in at all times."

It took a couple of seconds before the ride groaned back into a slow churn, cranking them somewhat creakily upwards. The other pods above and below them swayed as their younger passengers clamored around to take pictures. Michonne could not help but wonder how safe it actually was just as they shuddered to a stop, jostled around momentarily as old passengers exited and new passengers boarded.

She caught the concern on Rick's face when she grabbed the railing and she attempted to ease her worry and his. "You're not trying to kill me, are you, Rick?" Michonne mused aloud and he choked, nearly dropping the bear she had won him from the Whack-a-mole game earlier.

"Did Andrea tell you that?" He managed and she laughed.

"She may have mentioned it would be on the agenda."

Rick rolled his eyes in jest and hit the rail of the pod. "Damn, there goes plan A," he responded teasingly. "I guess I'm just gonna have to keep enjoying your company."

Michonne felt her cheeks warm, but she before she could comment on it, the wheel shuddered back to life, deliberately lifting them higher until they had a clear, unobstructed view of the Atlanta skyline.

"Oh wow," Michonne gasped, quickly forgetting her fears about the precarious stability of the pods as the landscape captured her attention. Rick followed her gaze, also enraptured by the beautiful panoramic view. So much so that neither realized their bodies grazing until the wheel stopped once more, leaving them stranded one from the very top.

"Damn it," Rick muttered loudly, glancing down below. "I told him the very top."

Michonne laughed. "Seriously?"

Grinning, he shook his head and shrugged. "No, but I'm sure whoever's ahead of us did."

The riotous laughter from the other pod left Michonne smiling as she looked at the other side. "You're probably right," she giggled and he was momentarily awestruck at how devastatingly beautiful Michonne looked beside him, illuminated by the flickering lights and silhouetted by the setting sun. It took his breath away.

Michonne picked up on his silence and turned to catch him staring at her. It startled her how serious he suddenly looked and close they actually were in the pod. She felt her heart pound wildly in her chest and wondered if he could hear it as they instinctively moved closer to each other.

"Are you two gonna kiss?"

The pair gasped and looked up to see the teens in the pod above them giggling and watching them humorously. Rick's face turned beet red and he could feel the heat radiating from Michonne's cheeks as she leaned away from him, hiding a smile as they both breathed deeply.

"Not anymore," Rick informed them, his voice tinged in frustration at the lost moment. Michonne snorted and he caught the amusement dancing in her eyes as she held a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter. Rick was relieved to see that instead of being mortified by what had almost happened, she was just running with it.

"Are you two gonna kiss?" Michonne called up to their adolescent audience and the girl blushed violently, ducking back into the pod while the boy grinned.

"Hopefully!"

"Steven!" They heard the girl squeal before the boy was yanked fully into the pod as it began to move again.

Michonne and Rick laughed and shared a knowing glance, thankful to relieve the tension with a moment of levity. Catching his eyes flickering down to her lips, Michonne took another deep breath before motioning to the view.

"I know Andre would love this," she informed him. "He loves these types of things. Roller coasters and stuff."

"Judith's afraid of heights, but Carl would definitely do this," he agreed, watching as they came back down to the ground. He was still thinking about the moment up on the wheel as the operator opened their pod door to let them out.

"Y'all have fun?" He asked and Michonne smiled, offering Rick a pointedly sincere look.

"I did," she assured him as they headed back into the fray, intent on returning to the fun and perhaps even recapture that lost moment.

In all, Rick and Michonne spent a couple of hours at the carnival, trying most of the rides and eating funnel cake. As the night moved on, they drew closer once again, leaning against and nudging one another, fingers grazing teasingly as they flirted.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but the babysitter can't stay after ten," Michonne apologized as they headed towards the exit.

"That's a little early for a Friday night," Rick pointed out and she smiled, shrugging at him.

"Well, I wasn't sure how this would turn out," she admitted, prompting him to laugh.

"Yeah, well, I understand," he replied as they paused at the entrance of the carnival where they had met. Putting his hands on his hips, he turned to face her, saddened that their time together had come to an end, but hoping that this was not the end. As he looked her in the eyes, he could see anticipation glimmering in her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Um... so, Michonne... I don't..." Her eyes brightened at his stammering and he was suddenly emboldened by her encouraging grin. "I had fun today and I'd like to see you again... if that's alright?"

Michonne stifled the girlish squeal that bubbled beneath the surface, choosing instead to laugh and motion around them at the groups of young people moving about.

"Back here? To be accosted by flamboyant emcees and nosy teens?" She queried teasingly and he blushed.

"No... actually I was thinking about an art gallery opening tomorrow night, if you're available?"

Michonne could not hide the surprise on her face at the suggestion. "Art gallery?"

Rick tilted his head to the side, the crooked grin on his lips causing her heart to flutter. "You think a downhome sheriff like me can't like art?"

Her mouth opened slightly at the suggestion and she quickly shook her head. "No.. That's not... that's not what I meant..." He chuckled, putting her at ease.

"Sorry, I know... Shane actually told me about it right before I headed out here and offered me a couple of extra tickets," he explained, stepping closer to her. "I think Andrea will be there..."

Michonne's eyes widened and she snorted. "Oh, so we can get accosted by nosy friends instead," she jested, moving forward towards him as well.

"We could always grab a drink first? If you're okay?" He inquired in a deep, gruff voice that made her tremble.

It was at that moment they both realized how close they were to each other. Rick's fingers gently grazed hers as their faces drew nearer almost magnetically, noses caressing as they breathed slowly. Michonne's heart beat erratically as she saw his eyes move down her face, landing on her lips and not bothering to look away. At this point, there was no purpose in denying his attraction to her. In the brief amount of time that they had know each other, they had shared so much that it was impossible to refute.

"I'm okay," Michonne breathed as their fingers laced together.

Rick reached up and caressed her cheek, loving how his touch caused her eyes to flutter shut. He yearned to feel more of her but he stopped himself from just seizing the opportunity. This was not a woman for which he would take anything without permission.

"May I?" He asked huskily, running a thumb over the back of her hand unconsciously. Smiling up at him, she nodded with bated breath and leaned into him when their lips finally met in a slow, gentle kiss. They kept their lips pressed for a moment before breaking away, sighing thankfully for the opportunity. Rick looked over her face, elated and terrified simultaneously. This beautiful, intelligent woman caused his heart to race and for the first time in years, he felt renewed. Like something had been awakened in him. "I'll call you then?"

Michonne smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, taking a step away from him in order to collect herself. "I look forward to your call, Rick Grimes," she murmured, barely containing her excitement at the prospect of what might be unfolding.

Rick watched her move off to the parking lot before he turned to find his own vehicle.

"Good night, Michonne," he muttered to himself, loving the way her name felt on his lips. As he got into his truck, Rick realized then that he was nervous.

But this time, he was perfectly okay...

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Hilltop Rendezvous

**A/N: The Hilltop Rendezvous based on a gifset on Tumblr by andy-clutterbuck. A little something on smutty side. But not too smutty, I think... :)**

* * *

Gregory was still moaning in pain as they carried him into the house and up the stairs. Michonne, Glenn, and Rick trailed behind, watching Jesus and Maggie converse quickly before the long-haired man followed the doctor upstairs to Gregory's room.

"He wants us to wait in the other room," she informed them.

"He gonna explain who this Negan guy is?" Rick demanded and she nodded, reaching out to take Glenn's hand as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"He'll explain," she affirmed.

Glenn gave her hand a squeeze and led the way to the other room before he paused and stopped Rick, who was still covered in blood from the altercation outside.

"Um… Rick, you should probably clean that up," he recommended, waving his hand over his own face.

Michonne stepped forward before Rick could respond, sensing that he was still riled up by the recent events. He had been ready to take on those other men single-handedly, and while she had no doubt that he would have just killed them, she knew it was best now to let him cool off a bit for the sake of the group.

"Rick," she whispered, cutting off any attempt to address Glenn's suggestion and shooting him a clear 'simmer down' look before she motioned to the stairs. "You do look like hell," she added, walking up the steps.

Rick's face twitched slightly before he reluctantly followed her, turning once to see Daryl and Abraham finally enter the building.

"Keep an eye out and make sure nothing else happens," he ordered as he and Michonne disappeared up the stairs. He trailed behind her to one of the bathrooms they had used earlier when Gregory made them clean up.

Michonne opened the door and motioned for him to go in, adjusting katana on her back as she observed his bloody face carefully. They could still hear the unpleasant man groaning and swearing as the doctor worked on him. She glanced down the hall and then back at Rick.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told him before she headed down the hall to check on the leader of the Hilltop while Rick moved to remove his jacket and shirt, eyeing the drying stains. He could feel the adrenaline still pumping through his veins, the vision of Ethan stabbing Gregory and shoving Michonne running through his mind as he turned on the faucet and let the water to run for a couple of seconds. He did his best to wash the blood out of his shirt and jacket, but it was clear the stains would remain as he hung them up to dry. He could not help but wonder how this day had turned so quickly, given its promising beginnings prior to Jesus' arrival. Submerging his hands in the warm water, he allowed his mind to wander to that morning after they had kicked the unwanted visitor out of the bedroom to wait by the stairs. He remembered how beautiful she had looked, standing with her katana in all of her glory, questioning him about the long-haired, bearded man, completely disregarding how her nakedness was affecting him.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he opened it to see Michonne waiting with a washcloth and towel. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes widened at his bare torso, but she quickly attempted to seem unaware as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"They're still working on him," she whispered, moving to the sink and wetting the cloth while Rick came to stand next to her. "Here," she held up the cloth to his face. She stopped momentarily, stunned by how striking his eyes were under all that blood and grime on his face. He had a knowing smirk on his face and she blinked, reaching out to him. "Let me…"

For a couple of minutes she silently washed his face, running the cloth against his stained face and neck gently as she slowly removed the blood. While she tried to remain focused on the task at hand, she could feel his eyes on her and sensed his desire to say something. Since Jesus' arrival that morning, they had not had a chance to really talk. Not that she felt they needed to. Even after the disruption, it was clear to her that last night had been anything but a mistake. The excitement, passion, and deliberateness of their first coupling came rushing back to her as she ran a finger across his stubbled chin, brushing his lips with her cloth before he offered her a smile.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

He was quiet for a moment, watching her rinse out the bloodied cloth with her beautiful, long fingers. God, he loved her hands…

"I've thought about what it would be like to be half naked in a bathroom with you," he admitted, catching her gaze. He flashed her a crooked grin and a wink. "I just never imagined it would be like this."

Despite her dark skin, he could see the tinge of red on her cheeks as she blushed under his gaze and smiled.

"Well," she muttered teasingly, brushing the warm cloth over his cheek. "I think after a day like this, we're both going to need a shower."

Rick reached out and took her hips in his hands, pulling her body up against his as she chuckled and swiped his nose.

"Kinda wishin' we'd put him up a tree," he grumbled to himself, loving the feeling of her in his arms. It felt so natural and that it stunning to remember that just last night they had taken that step into a realm he realized they should have entered long before.

"Put who up a tree?" Michonne questioned and he shook his head, reaching up to take her gloved hand in his.

"Don't worry about it."

Michonne could see by the look in his eyes that he was clearly thinking about last night and their time together. The very idea of it caused her body to heat up as his fingers slipped under her top, grazing her skin and the hem of her pants tantalizingly. Without another thought, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his, cupping his face as he pulled closer. In spite of the violent actions outside with Ethan, the intimacy of the moment brought them a moment of peace before quickly morphing into a heated embrace when their lips parted and allowed their tongues time to explore once again. Rick's hands moved further under her top, running over her hot, tingling skin as she dropped the cloth, their original duty momentarily forgotten. Her fingers twisted up into his curls, brushing the nape of his neck, causing him to moan into her mouth while he maneuvered them around so that she was up against the sink. Michonne gasped when he lifted her up onto the counter, smiling breathlessly into his lips as he stepped between her legs and pressed his arousal against her appreciatively. Their eyes connected, excited that the nervousness of last night was gone, replaced now by a sureness that further verified the love they shared.

"DAMN IT! JESUS!"

The sudden and jarring yelp broke the two out of the moment as they heard heavy footsteps move around down the hall before a door slammed shut. Rick and Michonne waited a moment before Michonne slipped off the counter.

"We should probably get downstairs," she murmured, causing him to sigh in frustration at the sudden loss of warmth and intimacy.

"Must we," he groaned, running a hand along her arm pointedly. Michonne laughed and grabbed his shirt, handing it to him. As he reluctantly slipped it back on, but not without noticing her eyeing his torso with wanting eyes.

"Gregory still hasn't given us a good answer," she reminded him and he snorted, moving closer to her.

"Gregory's an asshole."

Michonne shivered when he caressed her cheek, her heart racing as his eyes roved over her body with obvious desire. "Yeah, he is," she breathed, distracted by his fingers as he traced his way down her neck to her collarbone, brushing her skin reverently.

A thought occurred to Rick and he smirked. "We should do something about that," he offered cheekily and she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Like?"

Cheekily, he reached around her and grabbed his jacket before taking her hand. "Come with me."

"Where?"

He leaned in so that their lips barely touched, mischievousness and lust dancing in his bright blue eyes."Come with me and let's have sex on Gregory's desk…"

In any other circumstance, Michonne would have instantly rebuked him, reminding Rick of the task at hand and they needed to concentrate on sealing a deal with the Hilltop. But Gregory's unpleasant introduction added with the Jesus' rude awakening and the altercation with Ethan and the woman who had struck Rick left Michonne in a strange mood. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his lips, running her hand over his chest and stomach, landing teasingly over the hem of his jeans, tugging them towards her. They parted slightly, breath mingling as their hearts raced and their bodies heated up. Michonne exchanged a smile with him and kissed the corner of his lips before leaning into his ear, closing her eyes as he pulled her up against him, his erection pressing against her own hot core. Everything else was now forgotten.

"Let's go."

* * *

It took a couple minutes of careful maneuvering for Michonne and Rick to make their way into Gregory's office. Michonne approached the desk while Rick closed the door, running her hand over the wood and eyeing the pictures on the wall.

She imagined what it was like, back when the manor was operational in its hay day, with slaves moving in and out of this office, bowing, bleeding, struggling, dying, escaping, avoiding the master of the house. The mistress of the house…

Rick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest as he rested his head on her shoulder. His hands were gentle, wanting but respectful, holding her close to him as he breathed her in her hair, growing more aroused by the second. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, pressing kisses against her hot skin as she covered his eager hands with hers, shifting more comfortably in his arms.

Michonne took a deep breath and turned her head slightly, rubbing her cheek up against his. "This place has a lot of history," she murmured softly, closing her eyes as he squeezed her tightly. "I'm sure this desk has a lot of history…" She turned around in his arms, running her hands up his toned biceps as their eyes connected and her body seared with desire.

She wanted every part of him. She wanted to devour him. And she wanted it on her own terms. Judging by the way he was looking at her, he was more than willing to submit to her. To surrender to her. To offer her his tired body, his aged soul, his wounded heart, his future. All of it now belonged to her and in that moment, she was going to take it. Just like last night, she was going to take this tortured man and she was going to consume him.

Smiling up at him, she ran he hands down his chest and tugged at the hem of his stained shirt, relishing the love and desire that shined in his eyes. "We're going to right a couple of wrongs right here," she murmured, her lips brushing against his teasingly. His hands fell to her hips and he nuzzled her face sensuously, loving the feeling of her beautiful ebony skin. Skin he had explored last night and worshipped even more than he had before their fingers had interlocked.

"Right here?" He asked cheekily and she grinned, her breath hitching when his fingers teased the front of her jeans, longing to go in further.

"Right here…" She backed up out of his reach until her legs hit the corner of the desk and she unbuttoned the button on her pants and zipped down the fly, giving him a tantalizing view of her underwear. "You said on the desk, Rick," she beckoned huskily. "So let's mess up Gregory's desk…"

Further invitation was unnecessary as Rick took one long stride and took her face in his hands, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, tongues vying for dominance as their bodies pressed lustfully against each other. Even with rough hands, Rick's touch was soft and deliberate as he slid one hand up her shirt, under her bra to cup her breast. Michonne gasped as his fingers grazed her perk nipple, sending shivers up her spine as their lips moved urgently against each other.

"Rick," she breathed, grabbing his other hand and guiding him down to her center, shifting against his touch as he realized how ready she was for him.

"Jesus, Michonne," Rick growled, breaking away from her lips and planting kisses along her jaw as he ran his fingers against her slick folds, stimulating a fresh wave of heat through her as she moaned and trembled. They leaned precariously against the desk, elated and aroused by the freedom last night's revelation granted them and illicit nature of their locale. Rick continued to slowly massage Michonne's core and breast simultaneously as she quickly began unzipping his jeans, brushing her fingers along his erection and grinning when he growled into her skin.

Without any warning, he picked Michonne up, causing her to squeal into his lips as he shoved some of the items out of the way before he set her down on the desk. He made swift work of removing her jeans as they kept their lips locked passionately, stifling laughter as they rushed to take off the rest of their clothes.

"Rick," she gasped hungrily when his fingers returned to her core, teasing her as she felt him pressed intimately against her. Last night they had taken their time on the couch before moving up to Rick's bedroom, but now, there was a bit more urgency and lust surrounding their interaction. "We don't have that much time."

He pulled away from her with a smirk. "Oh, you're very romantic," he quipped and she matched his smile, reaching down to stroke him tenderly. Despite the suddenness of the situation, there was something warm and easy about how they had arrived at this moment. Sitting on the desk, naked in front of this man whom she loved, Michonne could not think of anything more oddly romantic in such a dark world.

"You proposed sex on a desk," she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat when he moved closer to her, his hardened length rubbing against her hot core. Their lips met once again, tongues brushing sensuously as he ran a hand up her thigh, pulling her leg up so that she wrapped them around his waist. Michonne groaned appreciatively as Rick finally pushed himself into her wet opening.

There was a moment of pause, both reveling and excited by the opportunity to explore each other in such an intimate and stimulating way. They shared quick, playful kisses as they looked into each others eyes, hearts pounding as they once again were able to express the love that had grown between them since that day at the fence.

"Fuck," Michonne whimpered when one of Rick's hands moved around to her rear, holding her firmly as he began to thrust slowly into her. Their bodies pressed heatedly against each other, breath mingling as he reached down between them and gently stroked her throbbing nerves, causing her to purr sensuously into his lips.

"Fuck is right," he quipped, prompting her to giggle as they held each other close, moving together against the desk at an increased tempo and knocking more items to the ground. Michonne buried her face in his shoulder, stifling pleasurable moans as they frantically closed in on their climax. Rick could feel Michonne's silky walls contracting around him as he neared release.

"Rick," Michonne gasped in orgasm before he covered her mouth with his. She trembled and held him close as she felt him shudder and come inside of her. Clutching each other, they savored the moment, amused and satisfied.

"Celebrating something?"

"Goddamnit!" Rick growled, whirling around to see Jesus once again standing at the door, observing them with a barely hidden smirk on his face.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Rick demanded as he looked around for his jeans. Behind him Michonne was quickly pulling her top on and slipping back into her pants.

"I did knock… you just didn't hear," Jesus muttered, snorting at Rick's attempt to cover himself up. "It's not like I haven't see any of this before."

"Don't remind me," Rick growled, finally finding his jeans and yanking them on quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Michonne scooping her blade off of the ground as she observed the damage they had done to the desk.

"Um… well, I was going to brief you all," Jesus prompted and Michonne stepped forward before Rick could round on him, holding up her hand.

"We'll be out in a minute," she assured the man, offering him a friendly smile to indicate her own amusement with the situation despite Rick's agitation. Jesus nodded and left them alone to collect themselves. Michonne released a giggle and Rick turned to look at her, clearly still upset about being interrupted.

"You think it's funny?"

Michonne shrugged, grabbing his shirt and handing it over. "Not funny… stupid, really." She watched him put the shirt on with a smile and he could not help but respond in kind, reaching out his hand for her to take. Despite the interruption, the feeling of love still remained and they exchanged a quick kiss before Michonne handed Rick his coat.

"Stupid?"

She shrugged, resting her hands on his hips. "Yeah… next time, I'm locking the door, because clearly you stink at it," she quipped.

His heart clenched at the ease in which she said those words and he leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow, loving kiss. They parted breathless but content, smiles on their faces as they headed out the door, Gregory's ruined desk ignored.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chicken McNuggets

**A/N: A little drabble about a chance meeting between Michonne and Rick at a local fast food joint.**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

"Mama, come on!"

Michonne groaned as she was tugged into the play area of the McDonalds after she has successfully managed to grab their food from the disinterested clerk. The moment she entered the space she immediately regretted the decision to even stop at the fast food joint. Only a couple of other kids seemed to be there, yet all but one of the tables were taken.

Ignoring Andre's request to go play, she rushed over and claimed the spot. One of the other mothers stared at her disapprovingly.

"Mama! Can I play?"

She sighed. "Yes you can, and you may," she replied. The boy scowled at her correction yet turned and disappeared up the entry tube. Looking down at her tray of chicken nuggets, Michonne sighed again. If it had not been for the mix up with Mike at school, they would be eating something healthier. As it stood, she did not have much time to make him a meal before their next appointment.

"Judith! Don't… oh forget it, yes, go."

Michonne looked up and was surprised to see a tall lean attractive man standing at the entrance, wearing a dark brown suede coat and worn jeans with equally worn boots. The child with him, a little girl a year or two younger than Andre, waddled determinedly towards the playhouse, pigtails waving around wildly behind her. The girl disappeared, just like her son had, before the man turned his attention to finding a spot to set down.

Michonne assumed he would sit down with one of the other ladies nearby but when their eyes met, she wished nothing more than for him to join her. Judging by his trajectory, he was thinking the same thing. He offered her a crooked, timid smile and waved questioningly. Michonne smiled back and nodded, watching as he made his way over.

"Thanks," he greeted, silently amazed by the beautiful woman before him. "I would have had to drag her out of there if I couldn't keep an eye on her."

"Now that would be a sight," she responded teasingly, motioning to the tube. "Seeing as you would have likely gotten stuck."

Rick grinned. "You seem small enough."

Michonne raised an eyebrow. "Are you enlisting a stranger to go into a play area and retrieve your daughter?"

The man chuckled and shook his head. "No, sorry," he reached out his hand. "Rick."

She took it and nodded. "Michonne."

"Mom! Mom, look!"

They turned to see Andre jump into the little ball pen, spraying multicolored plastic balls all over the place as he giggled with glee. He was followed shortly after by Rick's girl, who seemed determined to show him up.

"Daddy, watch!"

Rick grinned as she tenderly lowered herself into the pen before throwing balls around to achieve the same effect.

"Very good, darling!"

Michonne smiled and motioned to the girl. "What's her name?"

"Judith. Yours?"

"Andre."

He watched her as she examined her food, munching on some fries as she eyed the McNuggets suspiciously.

"You don't come here often, do you?" He inquired and she caught his amused gaze.

"I…" she stopped herself from getting into a health food tangent. She got enough rolled eyes from her ex-boyfriend. "Not as often as he would like." She observed him for a moment and then tilted her head to the side, curious about the striking man before her.

"And you… you look more at ease here. Like you frequent it."

He smiled and leaned forward. "Well," he began in a hushed tone. " I'm a sheriff, so I'm always on the lookout for the Hamburgler."

There was a momentary pause before Michonnne broke out into peels of laughter, attracting the attention of the nearby mothers.

"Oh my god!"

"Too much?"

"Too dated!" She giggled. "That was so awful. You should really be ashamed of yourself."

She was probably right, but her laughter only brightened his mood and increased his desire to see more of it. More of her.

"Well, as a single father, I'm sure there's a lot I should be ashamed of."

Her eyes widened. "Wow, did you just slip 'single dad' into that statement to gauge my relationship status?"

He could not help but smile at the amusement that danced in her stunning brown eyes. "I think I did."

Michonne stared at him for a moment before she checked her watch and sighed, clearly upset by what she saw.

"Damn," she muttered, looking up at the pen. "Andre, we have to go!"

"Now?" The boy replied as he tossed a ball at Judith, who barely managed to catch it before throwing it back at him.

Michonne's heart warmed at the sight but she nodded. "Yes, now," she insisted sternly. "Say goodbye to Judith and come on out."

She watched him do as he was told, catching the disappointment that flitted across Rick's eyes as he looked away from her. "Sorry," she whispered. "We have a doctor's appointment."

Rick snorted. "Oh we should tell him, I'm sure that would get him out here faster," he quipped.

Michonne chuckled. It had been a while since she felt so at ease with someone so quickly and she knew immediately that she would miss that feeling when she left.

"Yes, well…"

Their eyes met and she briefly wished the kids were not there.

"Okay, mom," Andre grumbled, breaking her away from their connection. She smiled and offered him a nugget before she put the rest back in the bag to take with them.

"Good, let's go," she replied, patting him on the back towards the exit. Before she followed, she dug into her purse and pulled out a card, quickly handing it to him. Their fingers brushed and their bodies warmed, smiles gracing both their lips as they shared another smile. "Bye Rick."

"Bye Michonne." He watched her walk away for a moment before he looked down at the card and snorted upon reading her profession. "Oh, of course you're a lawyer!"

Her beautiful laughter echoed in the play area as she and Andre headed out the door.


	4. Her Laugh

**A/N: This story is based on a Richonne Just Desserts prompt.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Prompt:** _Rick is reluctantly set up on a blind date. At dinner he finds it hard to concentrate on his date as he keeps getting distracted by the beautiful sound of a woman's (Michonne's) laugh at the table behind him_

* * *

It was a first date and already things were off to a bad start. Glenn, in an effort to get Rick back out in the game, had set him up on a blind date with a woman he and Maggie had run into several times at Hershel Jr.'s school. Rick reluctantly agreed after several days of prodding and now as he sat awkwardly at their dinner table, listening to his date prattle on about… something… he found himself wishing he had stayed home with Carl and Judith.

"Don't you agree?" His date asked and he nodded automatically, trying desperately to recall the last thing she had said.

"Of course," he muttered, breathing out a sigh of relief when she beamed in satisfaction.

"I figured, considering your job," she added. "It must be hard, trying to make those split second decisions, knowing it could end with your life."

Rick hid the confusion he was experiencing and nodded once again. "Yeah, well, you know… it's part of the job…" A laugh behind him distracted him momentarily. It was a transcendent laugh that demanded his absolute attention. He caught sight of his date's anticipation and he coughed. "Yeah, um… that's why I became a cop."

She laughed. It was somewhat forced, high. "I couldn't do it. The types of people you deal with on a near constant basis. Too much stress!"

In an attempt to reciprocate her interest, Rick motioned to her. "Do you enjoy what you do?" He could not even remember what Glenn had told him about this woman. As she began to speak again, the table behind him erupted in laughter and he found his heart pounding at the sound of one specific chuckle. It was deep, sincere, and melodic, resonating within him. He needed to know who it belonged to.

Luckily for him, a clumsy waiter tripped at that moment and something crashed behind him, providing him with the excuse to turn away from his date to search for the source of the sweet laugh.

Rick's heart nearly stopped.

Sitting at the table behind him was a man and woman, both distracted by the broken wine bottle at their table. The man was helping the waiter stop the spread of the spill, while the woman was halfway out of her seat, dabbing at the dark stain on her little black dress. Her ebony skin glowed under the mood lighting and her long, exquisite fingers brushed curled dreadlocks out of her beautiful yet annoyed face.

"Oh ma'am, I am so sorry!" The waiter attempted but she shook her head and offered the man a smile.

"It's fine," she insisted, moving around her seat. "Excuse me." She moved to head to the bathroom, but as she did so, her eyes caught Rick's and she hesitated. They both stared at each other, momentarily captivated by each other. It was a brief, terrifying instant of opportunity. Open ended chances for exploration. A new world, a new adventure, a second chance to find an aspect of life that had eluded both of them for years.

And just as quickly as it happened, both Rick and his Siren with the melodic laugh and gorgeous brown eyes were pulled away from each other by their table companions.

"I hope she gets that dry cleaned," his date mused loudly in an attempt to draw him back. Reluctantly, Rick turned back in his seat and listened restlessly to the rest of her statement. Behind him, he could hear movement before a figure brushed past him on the way towards the restrooms. It was his Siren, slipping off to address her spill. Rick could not help but admire her rear, hugged generously by the tight black dress that clung to her curves in the best way possible. She glided across the restaurant floor with determination and gracefulness that betrayed some sort of classical training. It was clear that other men and a few women took great notice of her, admiring her in a way that both amused and irritated Rick. She disappeared around the corner and the room felt dimmer, colder.

"So, Glenn mentioned you had two children… a girl and a boy?"

Rick caught her eagerness to continue the conversation and sighed. "Yeah… um… Carl and Judith…" He began to provide her with basic information about his children, but the entire time he could not help but wonder when his Siren would return. After a couple of minutes, he could not take the suspense any longer and coughed. "Um… would you excuse me… I'm just gonna run over to the restroom."

His date smiled obligingly. "Of course!"

Rick did not feel much guilt in leaving her behind as he got up and headed towards the back, glancing behind towards the other table with the waiting date. He seemed engaged with something on his phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Rick reached down to gather up the dropped purse and cell phone, handing them over to his Siren, who seemed surprised by the gesture.

"Thank you," she managed when their eyes met. Once again, they were frozen, amazed and scared by the strange feeling of familiarity and attraction that struck them.

Rick motioned to her dress. "I hope your clothes aren't ruined."

Michonne shrugged, glancing down at her dress. "It'll be fine. Luckily it was just white wine."

"Right," Rick replied, enraptured by her every word. "Luckily… it's a beautiful dress." She raised an eyebrow and he blushed. "Sorry… I didn't… I just meant that you look beautiful in it." She could not help but smile and admire how attractive the man before her was as he attempted to salvage the situation. It had been a while since she was genuinely enchanted by a man. "I'm sorry… I'm not trying to… I just ran into you and I'm sure this is just tacky…"

She smirked. "Tacky, as in you flirting with me in front of the restrooms?"

Rick's cheeks turned bright red. "I'm not… Well you are a gorgeous woman, but-"

"It's okay," she assured him, rescuing him from having to continue. "It's not tacky, by the way. Just blustery."

Rick blinked and thrust out his hand without thinking. "Rick Grimes," he greeted and she felt compelled to take his hand, stifling a gasp as electricity shot up her spine as their fingers grazed in crossing.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Michonne Anthony," she replied, unable to resist the allure of the man before her. There was a sincerity in his eyes that drew her in and she wondered if it was even possible to feel such an intense attraction and connection with someone after such a brief amount of time.

"Michonne," he repeated, once again unable to stop himself from expressing himself to her. "You have a beautiful laugh, Michonne."

Stunned by his frankness, Michonne was silent for a moment, torn between continuing the conversation and dashing his hopes, and perhaps hers if she were to be completely honest. "Um… I'm here with someone, Rick," she murmured. He could have sworn he caught a hint of apology in her tone. Like she wished that fact were not true.

Realizing that he was still holding her hand, Rick released it and took a step away, needing a way to clear his head. "Yeah, of course, sorry. I shouldn't have…" He looked thoroughly embarrassed by what had just transpired, yet it was easy to see that he did not want this encounter to end. Neither did she.

"I should head back to my table," she suggested, though she made no move to return. His blue eyes held her still and despite her earlier surprise, her body felt hot under his gaze.

They held each others gazes for another minute before Michonne finally backed up as well, pointing behind her.

"Have a good evening, Rick," she whispered reluctantly. There was so much she wanted to say, but none of it felt right to express in such a setting. Somehow, she sensed he felt the same way.

"Same to you," he managed, watching as she turned to leave. "Michonne."

She stopped and looked over at him. "Yes?"

Rick offered her a lopsided grin. "Nothing," he responded. "I just wanted to say your name again."

Michonne's eyes widened briefly before her dark cheeks warmed and she smiled. Rick smiled back, leaning up against the wall to mask the weakness that struck his knees under her gaze.

"Goodbye Rick," she murmured, wishing beyond reason that this would not be the last time she would say those words. Yet somehow, considering the situation she had seen him in and her own uncertainty with one of the men at her table, she could not reasonably address that issue further.

"Goodbye Michonne."

She nodded and returned to her table. Rick followed slowly after, his mind bombarded with endless possibilities.

* * *

For the rest of the night both Rick and Michonne only tacitly listened to their companions. Luckily for Rick, his date's babysitter called and she informed him that they would have to cut their date short.

"We'll definitely have to do this again," his date insisted as he gently maneuvered her into a taxi.

"Of course," Rick muttered. "Have a good night!"

He watched gratefully as the cab sped off.

"Sir, will you need a taxi?" The valet asked curiously and Rick shook his head, pulling out a ticket.

"No, I drove."

"Very good, I'll bring that around in a minute for you sir."

He watched the young man sprint off towards the parking lot and sighed. He hated valeting his car, but it was literally the only way to get into the restaurant after a certain time and he had already been late when he arrived.

"Michonne, you should come with us!"

Rick stepped out of the way as Michonne and her companion exited the restaurant. She was laughing once again, instantly arousing him.

"I'll be fine, you go ahead," Michonne insisted, not noticing Rick standing off to the corner.

"You sure?" Her companion asked, somewhat possessively holding on to her and she nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later, Mike," she assured them, maneuvering out of his grasp.

There was brief hesitation before the man moved off down the sidewalk towards another bar. Michonne watched him leave, pulling out her phone as she looked around the area.

"Oh hello," she whispered and he could not help the grin that came to his face as she approached slowly. "Date ended?"

He nodded. "Yeah… what about you?"

She caught his gesture towards the man who had just left her and she shrugged, glancing back down at her phone. "I'm looking for a more quiet night than he had in mind…" The valet pulled up with Rick's car and once again they found themselves at a crossroads.

Gazing at each other, the possibilities of the night unfolded instantly, if only they took the chance.

"Rick, your date-"

"It was just a date," Rick assured, already reading Michonne's mind. "I don't want to complicate things for you, though…"

Michonne snorted and checked her phone again. "Yeah…" As if recalling something amusing, she laughed and Rick stepped towards her, drawing her attention. The desire in his eyes was undeniable and she grew hot. "It's always complicated, isn't it."

"Sir, your car," the oblivious valet interrupted, drawing them momentarily out of their revere. Rick glanced over at the young man, clearly annoyed, and hesitated. He was not ready to leave Michonne. He was not ready to give up this night.

"I… um…" His heart racing, skin flushed, he came to a decision. Squaring his shoulders, he fixed Michonne with a startling determined look. "There's a café around the corner… would you like to grab a cup of coffee?"

Her head tilted a bit and she smiled. "Why?" she inquired, somewhat teasingly.

The seriousness in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. The world stopped.

"I'm hoping I can make you laugh…"


	5. Coming Home

**A/N: A submission for Richonne Just Desserts, "Richonne Head Canon Bingo"**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

"I just put Judith to bed," Michonne murmured into the phone as she headed down the hall.

 _How about Carl?_

"He has an early practice tomorrow. He's in bed too." She smiled at his frustrated sigh, understandable considering how long he had been away from home. "You'll be back tomorrow."

 _I know… I just keep missing them._

Michonne entered the master bathroom and quickly changed into her pajamas. "Like I said, you'll see them soon."

 _I miss you too._

She instantly zeroed in on the change in Rick's tone and her body warmed at the intention. "We'll see each other soon." She set down the cellphone, pressed the speakerphone button, and began brushing her teeth. There was a pause before he spoke again.

 _What is that sound?_

Michonne snorted. "I'm brushing my teeth."

 _Oh._

Grinning, she leaned close to the phone. "Though, considering how long you've been gone, I suppose you could reasonably assume it was something more… comforting… for me…" Rick was silent for a moment.

 _I'm hanging up._

Laughing, she set down the electric toothbrush and took the cell off of speakerphone. "I love you," she cooed lovingly.

 _I love you, Michonne._ There was another pause before he continued. _Are the kids going to be there when I get home?_

"No."

 _Good._ His voice was deep and husky, leaving her wishing he was with her at that moment. _I'll comfort you when I get home. Thoroughly… Goodnight Michonne._

"Goodnight Rick."

* * *

Michonne was washing dishes when he pulled into the driveway. Carl was at basketball practice and Glenn had picked up Judith for a playdate at the Atlanta aquarium with Hershel Junior earlier that afternoon. The week had been long for her, with depositions, late hours in the office researching, and having to run back and forth from preschool to high school to care for the children.

It had been seven weeks… seven long weeks since he'd left on an assignment up north. For the kids, it seemed like an eternity, since their school hours and his unusual work schedule kept them from conversing regularly. For her, it was interminable.

While they talked regularly on the phone, she missed his company in the evening and she knew he missed her as well.

Nights she spent in their lonely bed, yearning for his touch. His breath on her skin.

Watching the truck drive up, she felt her body grow warm in anticipation. It was a feeling she was used to around Rick, ever since she had met him.

"Michonne?"

A deep breath and she smiled. "In the kitchen."

Despite a heads up, her imagination had kept her from moving away from the sink, so his voice brought her out of her revere. She heard the telltale click of his old weathered boots on the hardwood floor and she turned in time to see him stop at the kitchen door, looking at her as if he were just seeing her for the first time.

"Hey."

She quivered.

"Hey."

"Where are the kids?"

"Away." His eyes, startling blue and piercing her soul, observed her with the utmost reverence, taking in her plaid pajama pants and a sports tank top. She took the same opportunity to admire him, noting his growing beard and wrinkled shirt with a smile. "Glenn and Maggie have Judith." When he did not respond, she tilted her head to the side and caught his gaze before it travelled lower. "Rick?"

"God, you look beautiful," he whispered.

She snorted. "I've been cleaning all day," she began, looking down at her pants and tugging on the fabric. "Carl put a load of his laundry in and I was gonna do some of mine… Rick," she swallowed when he crossed the distance between them and took her hips firmly in his hands. Their bodies were flush and Michonne's heart raced at the abrupt feel of his lean body pressed against hers. Their breaths mingled, skin caressing slightly as smiles graced their faces.

"Hey," he managed, his entire body on fire. Despite her words contrary, from the moment he saw her all he wanted to do was devour her. For seven weeks, all he had was the memories of their times together and his imagination for things to come when they reunited. Now that he had her in front of him, breathless, stirring, and captivating, he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her, pleasure her…

He was going to comfort her… just as he promised…

"I've missed you," he whispered, groaning slightly when her hands gripped his biceps as their foreheads touched and noses brushed lovingly. "Michonne…"

She reached up and touched his face, smiling as her fingers brushed across the growing stubble. "I've missed you too… God, Rick…"

His fingers slipped under her shirt and traced over her hip, exciting her to a point of breathlessness.

He always had this impact on her, just his touch. His gaze. The way he said her name.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Fuck," she growled, their lips barely touching before the sound dragged her away from her husband, forcing her to address the oven.

"What is it?" he asked.

Indifferent to the answer, Rick leaned in and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, eliciting a deep moan from his neglected wife. His hand traveled over her stomach, around her to her taut behind, where he gripped her firmly to him as his other hand brushed across her face tenderly. His tongue brushed across hers, dancing teasingly as they reacquainted themselves with each other.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Damn it," Michonne mumbled against his lips before she slipped out of his grasp and quickly hurried to the oven, turning off the timer and pulling out the brownies she had put in there a while earlier.

"What is that?"

"Brownies. Judith asked me to make you something nice for when you returned," she answered while placing them on the oven.

As she moved around to ensure everything was in order, she could feel his eyes on her. The eyes of a man in love. The eyes of man she loved.

When she reached the other counter to put up the oven mitts, he moved to her. She felt him, his arms wrapped expertly around her waist, back against his chest, feeling him breath. Feeling his heart race…

For a moment they stood there, sensing one another, enjoying the feeling of once again being this close after such a long period of separation.

She ached for more. Her body craved more, but for now, she rested in his arms, thankful that he was back safe.

"Hey," he murmured right into her ear, his breath tickling her skin and arousing her. His fingers teased the front of her pants, running longingly across the hem. "May I?"

Michonne closed her eyes and melted into him.

"Yes," she choked.

Eager fingers found their way under the cloth and into her slick folds, already wet with anticipation. Gasping at his touch, she reached back and grabbed a fistful of his luscious hair, tugging on him as he in turn pulled her body closer to him.

"Rick," she groaned when she felt his arousal pressed against her backside as he massaged her expertly. He teasingly pumped a finger into her center, but focused most of his attention for now on stimulating her bundle of nerves, the soft sounds she uttered tantalizing to his ears.

Pressing her up against the counter, he leaned into her ear and tugged on it playfully, loving the sounds she made and the way she pushed herself against him, wanting to feel more of him.

"I told you I was going to comfort you when I got home," he growled.

She whimpered, thankful for the opportunity to yield control to him, to feel him. To be loved by him.

"Yes… oh my God," she cried when he simultaneously reached under her shirt to cup her breast and pressed a finger into her hot core. She bucked in response, one hand splayed on the counter for balance while the other covered his between her clenched thighs. "Slow baby," she rasped.

He nipped at her neck and pressed his hips against her, wanting her to feel how much he desired her.

In response to her instruction, he rubbed her erect nipple with the expertise of a man who knew what a long-suffering wife needed. He pumped a finger inside of her deliberately, his body shaking with every moan she released. Try as she might, she knew the slowed pace would not do for them.

She had worked it in her mind that they would take their time after such a long absence, but as he stood there with his fingers working their way through her womanhood and his other hand massaging her breast, it was impossible to deny that she needed him as quickly as possible.

Two fingers worked their way inside of her, strumming her walls while Rick's thumb assailed her clit with such precision she nearly collapsed against him.

"Fuck me," she pleaded, planting both hands on the counter as her body shook with the telltale signs. "Rick!"

"Come for me," he responded huskily, his fingers pushing in and out rapidly as she finally came. He pulled away slightly and watched her as she rode through that first orgasm, leaning her head down on the cool granite as she tried to catch her breath.

"Damn it," she managed as he removed his hand from her and carefully turned her around, smiling at giddy look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. It was a staple in their love making that she loved. Regardless of what happened that night, he would always ensure that she was satisfied. That she felt safe.

Running her fingers through his hair, she nodded slowly, unable to hide the grin as he tugged her shirt completely over her head so that her chest was exposed. He touched her with the respect and wisdom of a man not only with his lover, but with his partner, his friend, with the mother of his children

As his thumb glanced over her nipple, his other hand once again found its way to her rear, but this time under the cloth, shoving away the pants and underwear to expose her to the countertop as he lifted her on to it. Michonne reached for his jeans, desperate to release the erection that clearly pressed against the fabric, but he stopped her, knowing his own stamina and having his own ideas for how their time together would go.

In all of his late night imaginings away from home, the one consistent point had been Michonne satisfaction. He was determined to achieve that.

"I'm okay…"

"Good," he breathed, planting a painfully slow kiss on her lips, almost losing himself to her when she grabbed his face and deepened it. Their tongues clashed and mouths devoured each other before he reached up and gently traced her neck, slowing their passionate embrace.

Michonne looked up into his eyes, trembling with anticipation as his hand smoothed back down her chest and across her naval. Rick observed as her eyes fluttered shut when his fingers danced between her legs, brushing her folds and inner thighs.

He wanted to be inside her so badly, but as he felt her dripping wet at her touch, all he could think about was pleasuring her and tasting her simultaneously.

"Stay still."

"Oh God," she groaned, grasping his hair as he planted tender kisses on her skin as he kneeled down, making a path towards her core. "Rick."

He stopped right before he was in between her thighs and looked up at her with all of the love, desire, and anticipation in the world.

"Yes, Michonne?"

It was the way he said her name. The respect. The caress of her leg as he moved her knee over his shoulder. The small kiss he planted on her inner thigh, eyes connected with hers the entire time. Waiting for her.

Her heart clenched.

"Don't go slow."

A devilish, lop sided grin graced his lips, he gave her an acknowledged wink, and then lowered his head to her.

In an instant he devoured her womanhood, licking, sucking, and nibbling gently at her before pressing his tongue into her, inducing a shameless mewl as she leaned back on the counter, her legs clenching tightly around Rick's head. He ran his tongue along her velvety walls, groaning as his erection strained against the restrictions of his pants.

"Rick… _fuck_!"

Rick chuckled at her cry and needy tugging of his hair, the vibrations adding to the pleasure he was already doling out to her. The scent of her filled his lungs and as much as he wanted to delay, he could not help but reach out to stroke her breasts as he moved his other hand back to rub her clit.

"Rick… RICK!"

Michonne's body shuddered and bucked as the second, more powerful orgasm cascaded over her. Rick growled into her skin as she pulled painfully at his hair, lapping at her core as she enjoyed the climax.

"Oh my God."

"That was good?"

She chuckled, massaging his scalp as she met his curious glance. "Yeah…" She ran a finger over his glistening, plump lips, unable to control how arouse the sight made her. "It feels like you missed me."

Contrary to her expectations, his face grew serious and he stood so that they were eye to eye. His jeans rubbed purposefully against her inner thighs and her hands rested on his hips, tugging him as close as possible.

He began planting kisses along her jaw as a hand smoothed over her thigh, pulling her leg up and granting him better access to her. Rick growled as she unzipped his jeans and pushed away the clothing. When she grabbed his butt, his hips jerked towards her and he snatched her hand, grinning when she sighed in frustration.

"You're certainly taking your time," she breathed into his lips, their tongues brushing as he teased her entrance with his hard member. She tasted herself in his mouth and it only heightened her lust. "God Rick…"

Rick tugged at her lower lip with his teeth, grinning. "I told you this was gonna be thorough," he replied, lining himself up against her soft, wet entrance. "I'm gonna make this _very_ thorough…"

"Oh… _Rick_!"


End file.
